


The Two Lives of Stephen Strange

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drive-In Movie, Drive-in movie date, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Hand Kisses, Intimacy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pet Names, Reunions, Showers, Suggestive Themes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love, date, drive-in movies, hand holding, nose kisses, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After losing the love of his life, Stephen Strange finds out he can visit him in his dreams.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the novel The Two Lives of Lydia Bird, a book where after a woman's fiancee dies, she finds out she can visit him in an alternate reality of sorts when she's dreaming.

Tony was gone. 

It had taken a while to kick in, seeing Tony’s body had just made Stephen numb, and it was only after he was back at the sanctum did it finally hit.

Tony Stark, the great big love of Stephen’s life, was dead.

It was like a punch to the gut, taking all his breath away, and he had scrambled to the toilet, reaching it just in time to empty his stomach. He sat there vomiting until there was nothing left, until he was dry heaving over the toilet bowl, his entire body shaking, tears streaming down his face. 

Tony is,  _ was _ , the very first person to completely take Stephen’s breath away. Not even five minutes into meeting him and Stephen knew he was The One. The first time Tony laughed at Stephen’s jokes the sorcerer had felt almost high, and the first time they kissed Stephen’s knees had buckled. Their wedding was the best day of Stephen’s life and he wore Tony’s last name with more pride than he wore the title of sorcerer supreme. Tony Stark is,  _ was _ , the only one for Stephen. 

And now he was gone and never coming back. 

Stephen’s entire body ached just thinking about it. He wanted nothing more than to see Tony’s smile, admire his gorgeous hazel eyes, hear his laugh, hold his hand, kiss him, tell him just how much he loved him..........

But it would never happen. 

Sore from crying, Stephen climbed into bed and pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin. Sleep wouldn’t fix anything, but maybe it would help a little. 

***

Tony was next to him.

Stephen could see him through his eyelashes, and just like that he was wide awake. 

“Tony?” His voice cracked on the word. How could this be real? He was dreaming, he knew that, yet this world felt just as real as the one he had left. He was in his and Tony’s penthouse apartment, as if everything that had happened had never happened at all. 

Tony stretched and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Stephen. “Morning gorgeous,” he said.

Stephen’s heart nearly stopped. It was the way Tony had always greeted him in the mornings, ever since they had started sharing a bed. Stephen had heard those two words countless times, but today more than ever they filled him with warmth. 

Stephen threw himself into Tony’s arms, holding him as close as possible, pressing their bodies together until he could feel the steady thump of Tony’s heartbeat that seemed to go  _ I’m here, I’m here, I’m here _ . 

“I love you so much, My Only,” Stephen said, resting his forehead against his husbands.

“Stephen, you’re crying.” Tony reached up to wipe his tears away. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

The gesture was so much like Tony that Stephen only cried harder. Of course Tony would stop everything to make sure Stephen was alright. 

“You died,” Stephen sobbed. “You were gone and it was like half of me was gone too.” 

Tony continued to wipe his tears away. “That must have been some nightmare,” he said softly. 

And then he leaned in and kissed Stephen.

Time stopped and suddenly Stephen wasn’t crying anymore because Tony Stark, his one true love, was kissing him, and everything was alright. 

Stephen didn’t realize just how much he had missed kissing Tony until now. Their lips fit together perfectly and Tony’s lips were slightly chapped and it was perfect and Stephen could feel his shattered heart fixing itself. 

The kiss was over far too soon, and Tony shot Stephen a smile that made his heart race as he got out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Stephen asked. He didn’t want Tony to go anywhere, he wanted the two of them to stay in bed all day, wanted to keep Tony in his arms for as long as this wonderful dream would last. 

“Just a short Avengers meeting to sign them over to Shitty Steve,” Tony replied, looking for pants. 

The mean nickname made Stephen smile. He had started calling Steve Rogers Shitty Steve after finding out about all the pain he had put Tony through. At first Tony had told him to knock it off, but once Stephen told him it was either the nickname or serious bodily harm, the nickname had stuck and now they both used it. 

“Please don’t go,” Stephen begged as Tony found a pair of pants and put them on. He didn’t want Tony to leave right after he had just gotten him back. 

Tony looked at him softly. “That really must have been a terrible nightmare.” He strode over and gave Stephen another heartachingly sweet kiss. “But I promise I’ll only be gone for two hours tops.” 

“Please,” Stephen said softly, but Tony didn’t hear him. 

“Which shirt should I wear?” Tony asked. 

“The one that shows off your arms,” Stephen replied instantly. “Make him jealous.” 

Tony beamed at him. “You’re perfect Stephen Stark. I love you so much.”

Stephen’s heart skipped a beat. There was another thing that was just so Tony, dropping  _ I love you _ so casually but meaning it every single time. 

“I love you more than you will ever know, My Only,” replied Stephen as Tony finished putting on his shirt. 

“Doubt that,” Tony laughed. 

_ Oh my love, if only you knew _ , Stephen thought.

“Alright, well, I’m off!” Tony announced, coming over to give Stephen yet another kiss. “And I promise when I get back that I will join you in bed for the rest of the day and we can fuck like bunnies for as long as you want,” he said more quietly now that he was closer to Stephen. 

“One more kiss?” Stephen asked. If Tony were to leave and never come back, Stephen at least wanted to memorize the feeling of his husband's lips on his. 

“I can’t say no to you.” Tony pressed their lips together and it was like Stephen could breathe again for the first time in a long time. 

“I love you,” Stephen gasped between each meeting of their lips. “My Only, I love you with all that I am.” 

Tony kissed him one last time, hard. “That makes two of us,” he said, and with one final kiss to Stephen’s forehead, he was out the door. 

Stephen laid there in bed, memorizing the feeling of Tony’s lips on his, on what Tony had been wearing, on what Tony looked like. Nothing but Tony filled his head, until his eyes fell closed again. 

***

Stephen instantly knew things were different.

The air was colder, his bed was smaller, and the huge feeling of love that had filled the air at his and Tony’s apartment was gone.

Sure enough, when Stephen opened his eyes, he was back in his single bed at the sanctum. 

A burning lump rose in his throat. He had known it was a dream, but somehow returning to the real world was so much worse now. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself back to sleep, back to the world with Tony in it, but to no avail. 

So instead he laid there and let the burning lump in his throat take over, hot tears spilling endlessly from his eyes, hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his animal-like wailing of grief, wishing more than anything that Tony was still alive and here with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen misses Tony so much that he can no longer do the thing he's best at.

Stephen’s magic wasn’t working anymore. 

It was like being at the temple for the very first time, moving his hands but conjuring nothing. 

His hands shook like crazy too, as if they had just been injured. 

It all lead back to Tony. The reason he couldn’t do magic and why his hands trembled was because he missed Tony too much. 

But he had to keep working. Working kept him distracted and if he wasn’t working then his mind would wander back to where it always went: Tony. 

He hadn’t slept in days. As soon as he found out he could no longer do magic he had pushed himself for hours on end to get it back. 

Truth be told, he could barely keep his eyes open. But he had to keep going, he had to keep pushing himself, he had to, he had to, he had to. 

He didn’t notice Wong until the man’s hand was on his arm. “Stephen,” he said, “You need to sleep.” 

Stephen shook his head, trying once more to summon magic with his shaking hands, but to no avail. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Wong said sternly, pushing Stephen’s hands back to his sides. “You’re going to get some rest. Right now.”

Too tired to even argue, Stephen let his friend lead him to his room and push him onto his bed. 

Stephen layed down as Wong left, closing the door behind him, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

“How’s the magic going?” Asked Tony as he walked into the room where Stephen was practicing.

He had woken up here, in the world with Tony still in it, practicing magic perfectly, just like always. 

“It’s going good, but I’m done now,” Stephen replied, stopping. He could do magic in his waking life, but spending time with Tony was something he could only do here. 

Tony beamed at him and Stephen’s heart fluttered. 

“Good,” Tony said, walking forward. “Because I hate it when magic is taking up your time and not me.” 

He had reached Stephen, and he rested their foreheads together while entwining their fingers. 

“Hey,” Tony whispered, squeezing both of Stephen’s hands. “No tremors today. That’s great.” 

“They’re only still because you’re holding them,” Stephen whispered back. 

“Alright, then let’s see how they do on their own.” Tony let go of Stephen’s hands and Stephen instantly missed the warmth. 

“See?” Tony gestured to Stephen’s hands. “They’re completely still all on their own.” He leaned in and kissed Stephen hard. “I’m really proud of you, babe.” 

“But now they’re cold,” Stephen pouted, making his husband laugh. 

“In that case, I’ll get you some mittens.”

Stephen pulled a face. “Douchebag.” 

Tony stuck his tongue out. “Asshole.” 

And then they were kissing, Tony’s hands back in Stephen’s, and Stephen’s heart was soaring while his body stayed on earth, kissing the love of his life like a horny teenager. 

“I love you so much, My Only,” Stephen breathed when the kiss ended. As long as he was here he was going to tell Tony he loved him as many times as he could. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Tony replied. 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Say what?” Asked Tony innocently. 

“Say the words,” Stephen pressed. “I wanna hear you tell me you love me.”  _ Because in reality I’ll never hear you say them again _ . 

“Oh, that’s what you want?” Tony teased. “You wanna hear me say how much I love you? You want me to tell you how I can’t live without you and how you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and that waking up next to you every morning is a dream come true? Is that what you want?” 

Tony suddenly went serious, and he pressed himself into Stephen’s chest. “Because it’s all true,” he said softly. “I am madly in love with you, every moment without you is meaningless, every day I can’t believe that I’m married to the love of my life, I fall asleep after you and wake up before you just to admire you, and fireworks doesn’t even begin to describe how kissing you makes me feel.” 

Stephen buried his face into Tony’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, committing Tony’s words to memory for when he woke up. 

“I don’t think I can top that,” Stephen told him, kissing the top of his head. 

“Yeah, of course you can’t,” said Tony, back to his usual cocky self. “Because I’m the best husband ever.” 

Stephen chuckled lightly into Tony’s hair, giving it another kiss. “You’re damn right you are.” 

***

Stephen woke up, heart aching. All he wanted was to go back to that moment with Tony pressed into his chest, their hands together, his face in Tony’s hair. 

But it was gone. 

More than that, his hands were shaking terribly. He couldn’t even wipe the tears away from his eyes. 

Work, go back to work. Keep his mind busy with magic to keep from thinking of Tony. 

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and tried to make a portal. 

Nothing happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfic I think i have enough ideas for to make into a multi-chaptered fic, so as long as you guys keep leaving nice comments, I'll keep writing!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes to visit

It had been three months since Stephen’s magic stopped working. Instead, to spend the time, he had taken to reading books. 

Reading books, and visiting Tony. 

If only his past self could see him now. There had once been a time where Stephen would work himself raw, not sleeping for hours on end, but that time was gone. 

A part of him knew how it looked. He was almost like an addict, always craving the next hit. But life without Tony was unbearable. It was like being stranded in the middle of the ocean with nothing to hold on to, paddling and paddling until it hurt, until it was all you could do to stay alive. 

When he slept it wasn’t like that. 

Every time he woke up in his second life, Tony was there, and seeing Tony was like finally seeing color after only being able to see in black and white. His beloved husband was there to tease him and hold him and kiss him, and every moment Stephen spent there was treasured. 

He was currently in his room, reading a book he was only half focusing on, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Stephen? You there? Wong told me I’d find you here.” It was Bruce. 

“Come in,” Stephen called. 

The door opened and Bruce entered, carrying something that looked homemade. 

“Hi Stephen,” he said, placing whatever it was on the small desk by the door. 

“Hi Bruce,” replied Stephen, somewhat baffled. “What brings you here?” 

Bruce shrugged. “Just thought I’d come check up on you, see how you’re doing. No one’s really seen you around so we were all getting worried.” He gestured to the thing he had brought. “Thor baked you something but I wouldn’t eat it if I were you. He’s not the best chef.” 

Stephen gave a curt nod. “Thank you.” 

“Hey,” Bruce said softly, slowly approaching Stephen as if he were a frightened animal. “We all miss him you know.”

Just like that, as if Bruce had flipped a switch, hot tears were burning behind Stephen’s eyes. He stayed silent, focusing solely on not crying. 

“I loved him too, Stephen,” Bruce continued, then made a face. “I mean, as a friend!” He took a deep breath. “Tony was the very first person to treat me like I was normal. He didn’t care about the Other Guy, he liked me for me. Even before Thor came along, there was Tony, making me feel like less of a monster.” 

Stephen glanced at Bruce’s wedding ring. Tony had been Bruce’s best man at his and Thor’s wedding, and later Bruce had been Tony’s best man at his and Stephen’s wedding. 

Stephen was suddenly filled with rage that Bruce got to go home to his husband, but he, Stephen, could not. How was that fair? Why did Bruce and Thor get to live out the rest of their lives together but Stephen’s time with Tony was over? 

But just like that, the anger was gone, because Bruce was hugging Stephen tight. 

The damn burst. 

Stephen sobbed into Bruce’s shoulder, letting all his grief pour out. Ever since Tony’s death Stephen had always acted strong in front of others, only crying when he was alone, but this hug was the first one he had gotten since Tony’s death, and the simple gesture broke him down.

Bruce rubbed Stephen’s back until he was finished crying, then patted his shoulder as he got up. “Get some rest,” he told Stephen, then wished him farewell and left. 

_ Get some rest _ . Of course that’s what Stephen was going to do. His heart ached for Tony and he wanted to see him right away.

***

“Uch, look at us.” Tony made a fake noise of disgust as he looked at himself and Stephen in the mirror. “When did we become a grossly in love couple?” 

Stephen grinned at their reflections, placing his hands on Tony’s shoulders and admiring how good they looked together. His heart hurt at the reminder that this would never again happen in his waking life, but he pushed the thought away.  _ Not now _ . 

“Personally, I became lovesick as soon as I met you,” Stephen admitted, warmth spreading throughout his body as Tony laughed. 

“Oh really?” Tony asked playfully. “If I remember correctly, you called me a douchebag.” 

“In a lovesick way,” Stephen said, falling in love with Tony all over again as the other man burst into laughter. 

“If you were so in love with me, then why didn’t you say yes the first time I proposed?” 

Stephen knew Tony said it with laughter, but he suddenly felt very serious. 

“I should have,” Stephen replied, the tone of his voice instantly cutting Tony’s giggles short. 

He pulled Tony against his chest and leaned down to kiss Tony’s temple. “I should have said yes the first time you proposed. Hell, I should have proposed myself the very day I met you because I will never have enough time with you. We could be married for ninety years and even that wouldn’t be enough time.” 

Tears were flowing now. “When you first proposed I was scared. I didn’t want to rush into things, but I should have. We should have gotten married the same day we met. I know it took me a long time to agree to marry you, but it wasn’t because I didn’t love you. I love you so much, I will always love you this much. I didn’t say yes because I was scared of.........”  _ Of running out of time _ , he thought.  _ Of having to live without you. Oh Tony, how the hell am I supposed to live without you? _

Luckily he didn’t have to finish his thought, because Tony was kissing him then, pressing their bodies together and caressing one side of Stephen’s face with one hand. When the kiss broke Stephen could see that Tony was crying too. 

“Babe,” Tony’s voice was choked up. “Babe, fuck.....” He wiped at his eyes, then pressed their foreheads together. “I need you to know that I will never love anybody else.” He took one of Stephen’s hands in his own and kissed the scars there. “You are it for me, Stephen Stark. You are my fucking soulmate, in this universe and every other.” 

“I love you,” Stephen said desperately, tears still falling, and Tony nodded. “I know,” he replied, kissing Stephen again and again and again. “I know, I know, I know. And I will never leave you.”

***

Stephen woke up with the lingering feeling of Tony’s lips still on his, cheeks cracked with dried tears. 

_ I will never leave you _ , Tony had said. 

If only he knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have a lot of ideas for this fic, so I'm aiming for ten chapters total. Knowing me it might end up shorter than that, if it somehow ends up longer that would be amazing, but ten chapters is my goal!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his second life, Stephen celebrates an anniversary

Stephen wakes up, realises what day it is, and feels just as sick as he did the day Tony died. 

It’s their anniversary.

Not their real anniversary, but the anniversary of their first kiss. 

It had been Tony’s idea to celebrate it, waking Stephen up in the morning with endless kisses, and when Stephen had asked the reason Tony had told him that he was just trying to relive that magical moment. Those had been his exact words: magical moment. 

Stephen rolled over and closed his eyes again. He was going to spend this day with Tony. 

***

Stephen was in the air, Tony flying along beside him in his Iron Man suit. The sky was getting dark and the stars were beginning to come out.

He and Tony had spent the entire day together and this was the perfect end to it — going for an evening flight, twirling around each other in the cool night air before one of them would surge forward, making the other chase him. 

Tony paused in the air as Stephen placed a hand on his arc reactor. “Let me see your face,” he said, caressing one side of the Iron Man mask before placing a kiss over where Tony’s mouth would be. 

Tony obliged, flipping up his visor before kissing Stephen like he was starving for it. 

“Tony....” Stephen panted when the kiss broke, but Tony shook his head. “Shut up,” he demanded, kissing Stephen again. “Just shut up and let me kiss you.” 

_ Happily _ , Stephen began to say, but the word never left his lips. Instead Tony kissed him over and over and over, hands in Stephen’s hair, Stephen’s cloak wrapping itself around Tony’s middle. 

Tony was giggling as the kiss ended, Stephen’s favorite sound in the world. “What is it?” Stephen asked, pressing a quick kiss on Tony’s nose. 

“I was just thinking about our first kiss and how it compares to this one.” 

“And how does it compare?” Stephen kissed Tony’s nose again. 

“Oh babe,” Tony sighed. “Every kiss from you is better than the last.” 

Stephen laughed, really laughed, the crisp night air full of it, and it felt so good to finally laugh again. 

Tony swooped in, kissing Stephen’s laughter away and taking the sorcerer up in his arms. “May I carry you home?” He asked, and Stephen nodded, looping his arms around Tony’s neck. 

Tony carried Stephen home bridal style, the wizard pressed up against the cold metal of the Iron Man suit, watching the lights of the city below fly by along the way. 

When the couple returned home, Tony landed on the balcony, giving Stephen one more breathtaking kiss before placing him on his feet. “Grab us some beers while I pick out a movie?” 

Stephen nodded, and Tony gave him yet another kiss before Stephen went to the kitchen. 

A pang went through Stephen’s heart as he grabbed two bottles from the fridge. When was the last time he grabbed two of anything? In his waking life it was just him, alone. Having two of something was something Stephen had taken for granted, and he didn’t realize just how much he had missed it. 

He carried the drinks to the couch where Tony was waiting, remote in hand. He plopped down beside Tony, and his heart thrilled as his husband leaned in and lay his head underneath his chin, where it fit perfectly. 

“What movie did you pick?” Stephen asked, handing Tony one of the two beers. 

“Does it matter?” Tony replied, kissing Stephen’s neck. “We both know that neither one of us is going to be paying it any attention.” 

Stephen moaned as Tony began to work at his neck with his teeth and tongue, letting his hands wander down Tony’s body and into both of Tony’s back pockets. 

“I love you, My Only,” Stephen gasped as Tony grinded their hips together. 

“I love you too,” Tony replied, kissing Stephen with a burning passion, and Stephen realized the other man had been right. 

Every kiss from Tony really was better than the last. 

***

Stephen opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. Had he really slept the entire day away? 

Apparently so. 

He missed Tony terribly. His entire body ached for Tony to be by his side. 

With a deep breath, Stephen got up to start his day. 

A day that would have been much better if Tony was there to experience it with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen's nighttime flight was inspired by that one scene in Wall-E where Wall-E and Eve fly together through space and Wall-E uses a fire extinguisher


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony kiss in the rain.

Despite how long it had been since losing Tony, Stephen still couldn’t do magic, and he had started to grow a beard since his hands continued to shake too severely to shave. It was all his body’s way of telling him just how much he missed his husband.

Reading had become his saving grace as well as, surprisingly, Wong. 

The two would read in silence together, Wong occasionally getting up to make them both tea. His quiet presence had become Stephen’s rock, especially on the days Stephen felt so fragile that even the mere thought of Tony could shatter him. 

He had tried to tell Wong just how much it meant to him, but all he had managed to do was get out a broken “ _ thank you” _ before collapsing into tears. 

Wong had dealt with it perfectly, simply giving Stephen a short nod and his hand a quick squeeze before going back to his book. It was exactly what Stephen had needed, nothing too over the top, just a tiny gesture that said  _ I’m here for you _ . 

It had been a long day at the sanctum library, and Stephen was excited to get to bed, knowing that Tony was waiting for him when he fell asleep. 

***

Both Stephen and Tony were covered in alien guts.

“This is fucking disgusting,” Tony said, voice echo-y and slightly muffled from inside his Iron Man suit. “I think some of it got into the suit’s wiring, it’s gonna take me forever to get it out.” 

Despite no longer being part of the Avengers, Tony and Stephen still fought against the occasional alien monster, most of the time returning home filthy. This was one of those times. 

“Don’t take off anything until you’re in the bathroom,” Tony told Stephen, without really needing to. They both knew the rules. 

Stephen made his way to the bathroom, making sure to fly and not walk to keep from getting any alien goop anywhere. 

Once in the bathroom it was a relief to get his clothes off, and even more of a relief to get in the shower, the hot water washing all the alien grossness down the drain. 

“Mind if I join you?” It was Tony, Iron Man suit gone and shirt already off. 

Stephen grinned. “Come on in.” 

The rest of Tony’s clothes were off in seconds, and then Tony was with Stephen under the warm water, kissing him and running his fingers through his hair.

“Ew,” said Tony, ending the kiss. “You’ve got alien guts in your hair, babe.” He gave Stephen a quick kiss on the forehead. “It’s ok though, let me help you out.” 

And so, Tony washed Stephen’s hair for him, lathering up the shampoo and then tilting Stephen’s head back to wash it all away. 

“I love you,” Stephen said once his hair was clean. It was true, he loved Tony more than he would ever be able to put into words. 

Tony kissed him. “I love you too,” he replied, the three little words lighting Stephen up like Christmas Day. 

Tony was hogging the water now, and he reached out to Stephen, making grabby motions with his hands. “Come kiss me in the rain,” he said. 

Stephen laughed. “This is not the rain,” he pointed out. 

“Oh come on, use your imagination for once.” 

So Stephen did, letting Tony pull them together into a furious kiss under the shower, letting himself pretend that they were kissing in the rain and that this moment would last forever. 

***

Stephen woke up to a grey sky outside. 

He got up and went to join Wong in the library, as was now his usual routine.

By the time he got there the sky had opened up, and big fat drops were falling. 

It was raining. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony and Stephen's wedding anniversary

Stephen woke up to rain. 

It had been raining a lot lately, constant grey sky’s that always seemed to match Stephen’s mood. 

Then he realized what day it was, and his shoulders sank. 

It was his and Tony’s wedding anniversary. 

The want to curl up in bed and go visit Tony in his second life hit him like a freight train. 

But he was supposed to go to the library and spend more time with Wong, his rock. 

He knew deep down that Wong wouldn’t mind. Stephen’s fellow sorcerer knew what today was, the whole world did. His and Tony’s wedding had been a huge event, even bigger than the royal wedding. 

And so, Stephen rolled over and let the rain lull him back to sleep.

***

It wasn’t raining.

That was the first thing Stephen noticed, that the rain in his waking world was gone. 

Instead he was on the beach, resting on his elbows on a colorful towel on the sand, Tony right beside him. 

He instantly knew where they were. They were on the private island Tony had bought as a wedding gift. It had been where they spent their honeymoon and every wedding anniversary after. 

“Happy anniversary,” Stephen said, pressing a warm kiss to his husband’s temple. 

Tony grinned. “Right back at you.” He took Stephen’s hand in his and the sorcerer took a moment to admire Tony’s wedding ring, well worn into his finger, grooves showing where it never left it’s place. 

“I don’t know if I ever told you this,” Tony pipes up, “But I’m madly in love with you.” 

Stephen beamed, kissing Tony’s temple again. “What a coincidence,” he replied, burying his nose in Tony’s soft hair. “Because I feel the exact same way about you.” 

Tony turns his head so that their lips fall together, and suddenly Stephen is laying down with Tony on top of him, kissing like it’s their honeymoon all over again. 

Tony ends the kiss to catch his breath, cradling Stephen’s head in one hand, running the other through Stephen’s hair. 

“You have no idea, no  _ fucking _ idea, just how much I love you, Stephen Stark. You are my light in the darkness, you are my warmth when I’m cold, you are my everything. My  _ everything _ , Stephen Stark, and don’t you ever forget it.” He leans down and nuzzles their noses together. “You light up my world, I don’t want to do life without you.” 

Stephen fully realizes the irony of those words, of the fact that Tony is telling Stephen that he doesn’t want to do life without him when, in Stephen’s waking life, he’s the one doing life without Tony. 

The billionaire blushes. “Was that cheesy? Was that too cheesy?”

Stephen laughs and shakes his head. “Not at all,” he assures Tony. 

He didn’t find Tony’s words to be cheesy in the slightest. In fact, his words were perfect. His words were perfect because they were his. 

They kiss again, slowly this time, taking the time to truly taste each other, feel each other, love each other. When the kiss ends, Tony smiles. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Stephen watches as Tony sits up and rummages around in the bag he brought with them to the beach before finally re-emerging and turning to Stephen with something in his hands. 

Tony takes a deep breath before moving, as if to work up his courage. 

He leans forward and places something on Stephen’s chest, and when he takes his hand away, Stephen can finally see what it is.

“My Only.........” he breathes. He can’t find words. 

It’s nano tech. 

It comes in a small oval the exact same size and shape as Stephen’s Eye of Agamotto, glowing the same way Tony’s arc reactor does. 

“It’s to keep you safe,” Tony says quickly. “And I know you have your magic and that you are perfectly capable of keeping yourself protected, but I still worry, so now you have a little piece of me to protect you too.” He leans forward and gives it a little pat. “There.” 

It’s the best gift Stephen has ever received. He loves it because Tony was right, it is a little piece of him. A little piece of Tony right over his heart, there to protect him. 

Stephen doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Tony is wiping away his tears and kissing his eyelids. 

“I love it,” Stephen sobs, beyond touched at the gesture. “I love it, I love it, and I love you most of all, My Only.” 

And then Tony is crying too, kissing Stephen with the passion of a million sonnets, of a million suns, and Stephen kisses back to tell Tony all he wants to say without words. 

Tony lays back down on top of Stephen, kissing him endlessly, hugging him tight, and for that one golden moment Stephen is 100 percent happy. 

***

Stephen wakes up, instantly hating that he has to, that he can’t stay in that perfect world with perfectly alive Tony, feeling perfectly happy. 

He instantly misses the nano tech Tony made him. How funny that even though he only got it minutes ago, it’s already become a huge factor in his life. 

Instead of getting out of bed, Stephen opts to stay where he is, warm under the covers, where he can almost still see Tony on the beach, sun kissed and smiling and breathtakingly handsome. 

_ Tony Stark _ , Stephen thinks, more asleep than awake,  _ My heart beats for you _ .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony go on a drive-in movie date

Stephen was exhausted. 

He had spent the entire day attempting to do his magic, hours and hours of moving his hands in circles, but the furthest he had gotten was just a couple of sparks. 

It had been a long, tiring day, and now all Stephen wanted to do was go to sleep.

Go to sleep, and see Tony. 

***

He and Tony were at a drive-in movie. 

They were sitting in the back of a truck that didn’t seem at all like the kind of thing Tony would ever drive, but Stephen figured he had rented it for the occasion. 

They were surrounded by pillows, their feet sticking out from the end of a large, fuzzy blanket, Tony laying in the crook of Stephen’s arm. 

Tony yawned and snuggled closer into Stephen’s side. “This is great. I haven't been to one of these in years.” 

Stephen slung his arm around Tony’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Well I’ve never been to one of these,” he confessed. 

Tony smiled and buried his face in Stephen’s side. “I know. You told me so one one of our first few dates. You said that you had never been to a drive-in movie, but that you had always wanted to and that you found them romantic in a way.”

Stephen remembered exactly when Tony was talking about. It had been their fourth date. They had gone to a tiny cafe, both squeezed into chairs on either side of a small table. Tony had brought them there because he said it had the best coffee in the city, and he had been right, it was delicious. 

They had talked about what date they had never gone on but always wanted to, and Stephen had said a drive-in movie. He couldn’t believe Tony remembered that, it had been years ago.

And then it felt like there was a vice around his heart, because back in his waking life, his real life, he and Tony had never gone on a drive-in movie date and never would. 

But then Tony shifted so that his head was under Stephen’s chin, the perfect fit, and in that moment Stephen decided that he would always live in the moment in this world. If he didn’t have Tony in his real life, then he would never take even a second for granted in this one. 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” Stephen said softly, burying his face in Tony’s hair to hide his tears. He loved Tony so, so much. How cruel it was that this was the only way to be with him. 

“Of course I remembered,” Tony replied with another yawn. “I remember everything you told me on that date, and every other one as well.” He looked up at Stephen through his eyelashes, and Stephen stared for as long as he could, memorizing Tony’s face for when he woke up, burning it into the back of his eyelids. 

“Did you know—“ Stephen started, but stopped when his voice began to break. He cleared his throat, fought back his tears, and tried again. 

“Did you know,” he began again, “That you, Tony Stark, are the great big love of my life?” He wrapped both arms around his husband and squeezed him tight. “I have so much love for you, My Only. I love you so much. There’s not enough words in any language in any universe to properly explain just how much, trust me, I’ve seen them all.” 

“Then we’ll just have to make up our own,” Tony decided, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It was such a Tony thing to say, and Stephen loved him all the more for it. 

“Guess we will,” Stephen agreed, leaning in for a kiss that took his breath away. 

“Stephen Stark,” Tony gasped when the kiss ended, “I will love you forever. If I live a million lifetimes, I’ll find you in all of them.” 

Stephen kissed him again, because Tony had no idea how much those words meant to him. 

And up on the screen the music soared as the main couple got their Happily Ever After. 

***

Stephen was awake, but he stayed in bed with his eyes closed to admire the image of Tony imprinted on his eyelids, the one perfect picture of his dear husband preserved in a moment that would last forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday.

Stephen didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew what day it was. He had been dreading this day for weeks, the threat of it always looming overhead. 

It was Tony’s birthday. 

He knew what that meant. Today every tv channel would be remembering Tony Stark, Tony’s grave would get hundreds of visitors who leave behind hundreds of gifts, and everyone would be missing Tony, but no one more than Stephen. 

He didn’t want to have to deal with the tv stations and the grave and the huge empty hole that was the world without his husband. 

So instead, he rolled back over and got ready to fall asleep again. 

Because he was still going to celebrate Tony’s birthday with Tony. 

***

Tony was wearing a silly paper cone party hat and eating out of a quart of Stark Raving Hazelnuts while leaning against Stephen. 

He gestured to the coffee table in front of them, which was piled high with wrapped presents. “Look at all this shit,” he said around a spoonful of ice cream. “I told everybody no gifts, but of course, nobody listened.” 

Stephen laughed and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You say that now, but if I remember correctly you had a big ass wish list.”

Tony snuggled into Stephen’s side. “Yeah, but all I really need is you, my wonderful husband.” He batted his eyelashes at Stephen, who burst into another round of laughter. 

“You are so cheesy, but I love you so much,” Stephen said, kissing Tony. The kiss tasted like Stark Raving Hazelnuts. 

Tony hummed and leaned his head against Stephen’s chest, going quiet. Stephen knew Tony was listening to his heartbeat because he knew that listening to his heartbeat was something Tony did to keep the anxiety away. There was no anxiety now, but sometimes Tony still listened because it gave him comfort. 

Tony put the ice cream down on the Tony bit of available space on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Stephen, giving him a squeeze. “It may be cheesy, but I mean it.” 

“In that case, thank you very much,” Stephen replied, returning Tony’s hug. 

Tony smiled and closed his eyes, staying silent for a long time. Just when Stephen was starting to believe he had fallen asleep, Tony said, “I’d do it all again, you know.” 

“Do what?” Stephen asked. 

“Do everything that led me to you,” Tony replied casually, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “If going through all that pain is what brought me to you, I’d do it all again. I wouldn’t change a thing. Because it all led me to you, Stephen, and that’s the greatest reward of them all.” 

It took everything Stephen had not to start crying. He buried his face in Tony’s hair so he wouldn’t see Stephen’s trembling lip and held him tightly against his chest. 

“I’m glad I broke my hands,” he said finally. “Because if I had never broken them I never would have become a sorcerer and then I never would have met you and fallen in love with you and married you. If I could go back in time, I’d do it all the same.” 

“Now who sounds cheesy?” Tony teased, and Stephen slapped him on the arm, which only made Tony laugh. 

“Can I make a confession?” Tony asked. 

Stephen nodded. “Go ahead.”

“The exact second I fell in love with you was when you called me a douchebag for the very first time. You said “ _ saving your reality douchebag _ ” and that was it, I was yours.” 

Stephen laughed so hard he snorted, which only set him off again. “Good to know that’s your prefered pet name,” he managed to say through his laughter. 

Now it was Tony’s turn to slap him on the arm. “Asshole.”

Stephen couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Douchebag,” he shot back as the two of them came together for a kiss that could rattle the stars. 

***

Stephen woke up feeling better than he had in months.

Not because Tony’s birthday in his sleeping world had been wonderful, which it had, but because he had realized something. 

_ If I could go back in time, I’d do it all the same _ , he had said, and now that he was awake he fully realized the weight of his words. 

After feeling lost for so long, now he finally had direction. 

He was going to go back in time.

He was going to save Tony. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen goes back in time.

Stephen’s magic was slowly beginning to work again. 

Just like his magic stopping had been his body’s way of missing Tony, the new hope he felt was bringing his magic back. 

He had started with portals, using them to move around the sanctum instead of walking, and once he had remastered those he moved on to summoning weapons. Once he had relearned that, he moved on to the time stone. 

He still kept the precious tiny green gem around his neck, and now it was time to use it again. 

He started small, with an apple, just like the first time he had used it. 

It was like riding a bike. His body knew just what to do, as if he had never forgotten. 

It was time to save Tony. 

Stephen began to turn back time, ignoring the cracks in the mirror dimension that began to appear. He wasn’t going to let that stop him. He was going to save Tony no matter what it took—

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Stephen jumped, hands dropping to his sides, and spun around. 

It was Wong. 

Stephen felt like a kid who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Wong......” he began. 

Wong held up a hand and Stephen shut up instantly. 

“Do you know what turning time that far back could do to you? Could do to the whole world? Were you even thinking? Stephen, I’m glad your magic is back but—“

“I can save him!” Stephen blurted out, too fast and all one word  _ Icansavehim _ . 

Wong blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“I can save Tony,” Stephen explained, slowly this time. “If I can just go back, I can save him.” He looked at Wong with pleading eyes. “He doesn’t have to die.” 

The two men stared at each other for what felt like forever. Stephen tried to show all his thoughts to Wong, begging him to let him do this, to let him save the only man he had ever loved.

And, as if Wong could see all that Stephen was trying to say, he finally sighed in defeat. 

“Fine,” he said to Stephen. “Now let me tell you how to do this the  _ right _ way.” 

***

Stephen only had exactly two minutes. 

From the moment he appeared in the past, the clock was ticking, and he had no time to waste. 

It was the middle of battle, everyone coming together to fight against Thanos. 

He had to find Tony. 

He had to find Tony before he stole the stones and snapped his fingers. He couldn’t lose Tony again, didn’t know what he would do if he did. 

Dodging attacks left and right, Stephen searched desperately for Tony. He tried calling out his husband's name, but the sounds of war all around him were too loud. 

Just as panic was beginning to settle in, Stephen saw him. 

Tony, fighting and alive and breathing, had just wrestled the stones away from Thanos.

“Tony!” Stephen screamed, and to his absolute relief, Tony looked up. 

Stephen was at Tony’s side in an instant, and it took everything he had not to hold Tony close and kiss him right here and now because this was reality and Tony was alive, wonderfully alive.

Instead, Stephen slid his hand inside the gauntlet alongside Tony’s. 

“Stephen, babe, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Tony asked, and Stephen could have cried at hearing Tony’s voice saying his name in real life and not in his sleeping world. 

“If you do this alone, it’ll kill you,” Stephen said. “And I’m not losing you, My Only.” 

“Stephen.......”

“Besides,” Stephen continued, “When I married you I agreed to be there for better or worse, and this is one of those times.”

Tony smiled, and in that moment Stephen knew he was doing the right thing. 

“I love you,” he told Tony. 

“I love you too,” Tony replied. 

Then, together, they snapped their fingers, and the whole world went white as Stephen was pulled back to the future. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds out whether or not his trip back in time worked.

Stephen woke up cold. 

The blanket was around his knees and he was in nothing but a pair of underwear. 

That was the first thing he noticed.

The second thing he noticed was that he was in his and Tony’s apartment.

Had it worked? 

He wasn’t sure. Everything around him was exactly like it was in his sleeping world. 

He looked at his bedside table where a picture from his and Tony’s wedding was framed. In it Tony was laughing hard at something Stephen had said, wedding cake falling off the fork that was halfway to his mouth. Stephen had his arm around Tony’s shoulders and was kissing his temple. 

Stephen reached his right arm out to grab it, admire it closer, and froze. 

His arm was scarred with old burns all the way up to his shoulder. 

The shock he felt had nothing to do with the way his arm now looked. Instead it was hope. Had his trip back in time really worked? Really truly?

And then, as if answering his silent question, the door to the bathroom opened and Tony walked out. 

Like Stephen his right arm was covered with burn scars, all the way up to his neck. 

Stephen stood up too fast and half stumbled towards his husband. 

“Is this real?” He asked quietly. “Is this really real?” 

He took Tony’s face in his hands. Tony certainly  _ felt _ real. But then again, Tony had felt real in his sleeping world too. 

“Is this real?” Tony asked almost mockingly. Then he gave Stephen a sly look. “I dunno babe, how’s  _ this _ for real?” 

Tony leaned in, and Stephen followed suit, but just as the two men’s lips were about to meet, there was a sharp pain at the back of Stephen’s neck. 

He leaped back, covering the back of his neck with one hand. Tony had pinched him! 

“What the hell Tony?!” Stephen snapped. “That really hurt—“ 

Stephen cut himself off, realizing what he had just said. 

A huge grin spread across his face. “That really hurt,” he said again, and he felt like he’d be smiling forever. “This is real! You’re real!”

He took Tony up in his arms and kissed him as passionately as he had the very first time they kissed. 

Tony moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck. Stephen only kissed him harder. 

“This is real,” Stephen said again when the kiss was over and he and Tony were resting their foreheads together. “You’re alive.”

“Thanks to you,” Tony replied, and Stephen’s face was beginning to hurt from all his smiling. 

“By the way,” Tony continued, “Happy anniversary of the day we saved the world.” He laughed a little. “Now all that kind of stuff is Shitty Steve’s problem.”

Stephen was overjoyed to hear that the signing over of the Avengers to Shitty Steve had happened in this timeline, the one where Tony had lived. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Tony pulled out of Stephen’s embrace. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Tony went to the closet and rummaged around before returning with something hidden behind his back.

Even before he presented it, Stephen knew what it was. 

It was the nanotech Tony had given him on the beach on their wedding anniversary in Stephen’s dream world, and nothing about it had changed. It was still the exact same size and shape as it had been there, and when Tony placed it over Stephen’s heart with a little pat, Stephen teared up just as he had then. 

“A little piece of you to protect me,” Stephen says with a sniffle, and Tony nods. “Exactly.” 

“I’m crazy in love with you, My Only,” Stephen manages to get out through his sobs of joy. “Absolutely, incurably, madly in love with you.”

Tony kisses his tears away, and when Stephen finally stops crying he says, “I think we should get a dog.”

Suddenly Stephen’s tears are gone, replaced with peels of laughter. It’s something Tony always talked about, getting a dog. He always said that when “all this” was over they should get a dog and name it Hamburger, Hammy for short. 

“Yes,” Stephen agrees. “We should.” 

Because all this  _ is _ over. They saved the world, Tony is alive, the Avengers belong to Shitty Steve now, and there’s nothing left to do but enjoy being married. 

Enjoy being married, and get a dog. 

~~THE END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, I did it! I wrote and completed my very first ever multi chapter fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @somethingscarlet13 anytime as well!


End file.
